A Christmas Get Together
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: A Christmas AU with the Doctor, Sophie, and Jack traveling in the TARDIS together and they celebrate their first Christmas together as a group. Wanting the Doctor and Sophie together, Jack has a plan to do just that. Will he succeed? And if he does, what happens afterwards?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I create! :)

**Author's Note:** My co-writer and I wanted to write a Christmas themed AU and we came up with this little beauty! ;) There's two other parts to it. Another one should be posted tomorrow on Christmas. But anway, I hope you enjoy it! I know we enjoyed writing it together! :D

**Summary:** A Christmas AU with the Doctor, Sophie, and Jack traveling in the TARDIS together and they celebrate their first Christmas together as a group. Wanting the Doctor and Sophie together, Jack has a plan to do just that. Will he succeed? And if he does, what happens afterwards?

Rated M for sexual content so if you don't like that stuff, don't read.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Jack walked together through the halls of the TARDIS, trying to get to the control center.<p>

"Okay, so can I pick where we get to go?" Jack requested.

"No." the Doctor responded, not meeting Jack's pleading eyes.

"Aw why not? You and Sophie always get to pick."

"Because the last time you got to pick, you took us to a planet where you convinced everyone that you were a sex god." he responded, shaking his head at the memory of Jack having those people flinging themselves at him.

Jack laughed. "Oh it wasn't that bad. You should be happy that I told them that you were one too. Look how many women wanted you."

The Doctor's face twisted as he remember how women were begging him to take them. "Um...no. I wasn't happy about that."

Jack smirked over at him. "Ohhhh...I get it..."

"What?"

"It's because it wasn't the right woman who was throwing herself at you."

The Doctor tensed a little bit. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know exactly who I'm referring to."

Before the Doctor could shoot back at him, they arrived in the console room, finding the whole room covered in Christmas decorations.

"Wow...what happened in here?" the Doctor asked out loud.

It was then Sophie appeared with Christmas lights over her shoulders, wearing a cute bright red shirt with long sleeves and a V neckline that showed off a good amount of cleavage and skin tight blue jeans.

She smiled brightly at the two of them. "Hey, there's my two favorite boys! What do you guys think?!" She gestured around the console room. With her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"You did this?" Jack said, looking around the room at all of the decorations.

"Well...Sexy helped a little..." Sophie responded. "But I did most of it." She smiled, proud of herself.

The Doctor walked further into the room, looking around at everything.

"What do you think, Doctor?" she asked, watching him intent with her eyes roaming his body as they always when she looked at him. Something Jack would always tease her about.

After looking over the various decorations that were strung all over, the Doctor turned around to look at his female companion. "I think it looks fantastic!"

She beamed at him. "Thanks! I worked really hard on it. This will be our first Christmas together since I started traveling with you, so I wanted to decorate for Christmas to celebrate it."

Jack came up and put an arm around the Doctor's shoulder. "Hey, what about me? I've been traveling with him longer."

She rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her lips. "Fine...it's yours, mine, and the Doctor's first Christmas together as a group, happy?"

He gave her that attractive smile that won over everyone's affections. "Very."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his response. Always the flirt.

"Good...because that's what I want to do is make my Jack happy..." She gave him a flirtatious wink as she smiled seductively at him.

The Doctor's hearts dropped. She did it again; flirted with Jack. Why did she always do this to him? Always flirting with other men. Why was he so jealous of this? Oh right, because he liked her. Not just liked her as a friend, he liked her...the way a man feels about a woman. Sophie was everything that he wanted. She was kind towards others, she always knew how to make people laugh, she had a love for time and history like he did. And most importantly, she was so beautiful. Her blonde hair and blue eyes that he could stare at all day.

But would she ever like a man like him? A Time Lord who was the cause of Gallifrey's fall, a man who was about 900 years old, a man who spent most of his life running. No, she wouldn't. She would always be just his friend. But every time that he looked at her, his hearts would race. Maybe it was just a phase that he would go through. It'll pass, it'll pass.

"But anyway...I know technically it isn't Christmas yet but I thought we could celebrate early..." Sophie said, unaware of the man she loved thoughts.

"Great! Does this mean Christmas presents?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Of course, it wouldn't be Christmas without presents!"

Jack smirked as he walked over to the Captain's chair and sat down. "I have an idea of something the both of you could do for me for Christmas."

"We're not having a threesome..." Sophie told him, guessing that's what he was thinking about.

He gaped at her. "Sophie, I'm appalled that you would think that. I would never...well actually scratch that, yes I would. But you can save that for next Christmas." he responded with a wink. "Actually I had something else in mind."

"And what is that?" the Doctor asked, scared to see what he wanted.

"Yeah...what is it then?"

"You..." he said pointing at Sophie before pointing over at the Doctor. "You..." Then he pointed to himself. "And me...Christmas strip poker."

Sophie didn't know if this was better or worse than having a threesome.

"No way...uh-uh...we're not doing that." The Doctor said, walking around the console panel.

Sophie didn't say anything for a bit. "Okay...let's do it."

The Doctor whirled around to face her. "What?"

"What? I don't mind. Besides, this is better than having a threesome I think."

"Neither of them is a good idea."

"Aw come on Doc, where your Christmas spirit?" Jack whined, putting his feet up on the console.

"Don't you mean sexual Christmas spirit?" the Doctor asked, pulling a switch on the TARDIS.

Sophie giggled at this. "Pretty much..." She went up to the Doctor and placed a hand over his where it was still on the switch. "Come on if we do this now, the sooner it'll be over...and besides..." She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "who wouldn't want to see you naked..."

His cheeks flushed at her comment. Where did that come from?

She couldn't help but give his earlobe a gentle nip. She was just so close to him that she couldn't stop herself.

The Doctor nearly gasped in response.

Sophie forced herself to pull away and step back from him.

"So what do you say Doctor? Are you in?"

The Doctor was still thinking about Sophie's lips on his ear.

She hid a smirk at the sight of the Doctor's flushed cheeks and slightly glazed over eyes.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered as he looked over at Jack.

"Are you playing strip poker with us?"

"Yeah...are you?" Sophie asked, running her tongue across her bottom lip.

The Doctor swallowed before he moved away from Sophie to concentrate. "Fine...I'm not going to like it...but I'll do it. But if I see you take your boxers off or cheat at all, we're done and I'm throwing you out into space."

Jack snorted. "You wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him.

Sophie looked between the two of them amused. "Great then...I'm ready if you two are."

Jack got up from the chair. "Well I'm just going to run to my room and...make myself look more presentable."

When the Doctor was turned away from him, Jack mouthed 'come with me' to Sophie before he walked out of the room.

Confused, she went to follow but not before telling the Doctor, "I'll be right back."

Jack quickly led Sophie down to his room, flinging the door open. "Come on in."

She stepped inside. This wasn't the first time she had been in his room. Unknown to the Doctor, they had kissed twice but nothing more than that especially when she revealed she had feelings for the Doctor.

Jack turned around with a big smirk on his face. "Sooo...what did you think of my little idea?"

"Wait...you planned this?"

"Well of course I wanted to see the Doctor naked, but I mainly did it for you." he said, plopping down on his bed.

She felt oddly touched by this. "Really?"

"Yeah." he responded with a smile. "I know how you feel about him and I'm trying to help you out."

She smiled back. "That's sweet of you..." She sat down next to him on his bed and she sighed. "But what if it doesn't work? And besides, how do you know he feels the same way?"

"I'm a mind reader." He joked.

She smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

He laughed at her as he playfully pushed her back. "I see how he looks at you. You can read it in his face."

"I haven't seen it...well at least not until now when I gave his earlobe a nip."

"Nice job by the way." He commented.

"Well thank you." She smirked. "I do have skillful lips...but I don't think I have to tell you that."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Nope, you're pretty skilled." He said remembering their kisses.

"And you are too." She winked at him. "But I bet the Doctor's a really good kisser." As she thought about his lips being on hers, his tongue in her mouth, made her sigh dreamingly.

"I know...so do I." He sighed. "Although I've kissed him once. But it was quick and he didn't kiss me back."

"I'm sorry." She patted him on the knee. Then she changed the subject, wondering why he brought her here. "So...what did you want me to come in here for?"

A large smirk appeared. "Oh you know...a little present." He said getting off the bed to grab a nice big present. It was red with a big green bow on it.

She eyed it suspiciously. "I'm not going to regret opening this, am I?"

"Not this time. Trust me, you're going to need this."

"Okay..." She grabbed the present before she opened it up. She then opened the box and peered inside, seeing what was there. "Jaaack..." She blushed with embarrassed as she pulled out some sexy lingerie. A blue string thong with a matching bra.

He smirked at her. "Dark blue, his favorite color."

Seeing where he was going with this, she smirked back. "Right. I'll put it on then." She got off the bed and since she had no problem showing off her body, she got undressed right there.

"Right in my room?" He asked, standing up to his feet.

"Oh don't complain."

"Not complaining." He said with a smirk as he watched her pull her shirt off. "But I have something to do first."

"Okay." Her bra came off next.

He quickly walked over, grabbing a present and slipping it into his jacket before Sophie could see. "I'll be back in a bit."

She nodded as she put the new bra on. It felt good on her and she bet she looked good to.

Jack snuck down the hall to the console room to find the Doctor still standing in there. "Aw...not changing?"

The Doctor glanced over at him. "No."

Jack sighed as he walked over to him. "Oh come on, you should be thanking me for this."

He laughed at him. "Thanking you? Don't you mean that you should be thanking me? You wanted this."

Jack leaned against the console. "True, but I mainly did it for you."

The Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You did this...for me?"

"Yep. So you could finally tell Sophie how you feel."

The Doctor knew that Jack was aware of his feelings.

"Jack, that isn't going to help."

"Why not? You'll get to see him naked and you'll be naked...it'll work."

"And how do you know it will?"

"I've seen it work on numerous occasions."

The Doctor looked over at him. "And were those occasions about you?"

Jack hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Okay, besides that, she won't be able to resist your perfectly fit body." Then he reached into his coat and held out a small green package with a red bow. "Especially when she sees you in this."

He slowly took the package. "If this is something I don't like, I'm dropping you off in a volcano." He said as he pulled the bow off. When he opened the present, he stared at the contents, pulling out a pair of silky blue boxers. "What are these?"

"Um...I believe they're boxers."

"No I mean, why did you give me these?"

"They're sexy and their Sophie's favorite color."

He had a point, it was her favorite.

"Go put them on." Jack directed him.

"What now?"

"No, next Christmas." He said sarcastically. "Yes of course now."

The Doctor groaned in the back of his throat as he walked out of the room. "Fine...but this doesn't change the fact that I'll throw you out into space if you do anything wrong."

"Don't worry, I won't." He said before the Doctor left the room. "I won't since tonight I'm playing Christmas Cupid." He said to himself as he sat down in the Captain's chair.

This was going to work. He was determined to bring them together finally. They'd been after each other from the very beginning and he was the one who knew everything.

And tonight, it was finally going to happen.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, the three of them sat around the console in a circle.<p>

The Doctor could feel the boxers pressing against his skin. He was both embarrassed and nervous about what was going to happen. But secretly he was hoping that it would work.

"Okay...I brought the cards..." Sophie said, getting them out of her pocket. She got them out and started to shuffle them with expert fingers.

The Doctor looked away, embarrassed over the whole situation. Was this going to work? And how was he going to function when Jack was going to be naked as well. Would Sophie be attracted to him or Jack?

Once she finished shuffling, she gave the cards out as she looked at the Doctor with a smirk. "No need to be nervous, Doctor...you have a great body even with that tight suit on..."

The blush on his cheeks became a darker shade of red.

"And a very nice bum too."

Jack smirked at the Doctor as he watched him almost hide his face to hide the blush.

"Thanks...c-can we just...start this before I change my mind?"

"Sure handsome..." Sophie purred as she dealed first.

What was getting into Sophie tonight?

Sophie showed her cards to the boys.

Jack held his up instantly while the Doctor reluctantly held up his own. They both won while Sophie lost.

She sighed sadly, but it was fake one. "Looks like I have to lose something." She decided on taking her shirt off first, revealing her sexy dark blue bra.

The Doctor's hearts began to race as he stared at her breasts. They were even better than he imagined.

"Like what you see?" she teased the Doctor, but she looked at both of the boys.

The Doctor looked away, not seeing Jack giving her an 'okay' sign with smirk.

"'Okay'? Come on, Jack, I have amazing breasts, don't you think so Doctor?"

He kept his eyes on his cards. "Um...they're...um...very lovely..."

Jack had to hold back a laugh at the Doctor's answer.

She smiled. "Thank you. Anyway...who's gonna shuffle this time?"

Jack smirked as he grabbed the deck of cards and began shuffling. "I'll handle it this time."

"No cheating..." the Doctor murmured, still not looking at Sophie.

"You know, Doctor, I don't mind if you look," Sophie told him with a smirk. "That's the point after all." She winked.

"Call me old fashioned, but I'm being a gentleman by not looking." he responded. As much as he wanted to look, he didn't want to do it. He would probably gawk at them like some pervert, like Jack.

"Alright suit yourself but I might not want you to be a gentleman."

Jack's smirk grew wider as he watched them. Sophie was doing an excellent job at seduction. He would even go for her if she treated him like that. And the Doctor...well...he wasn't really getting anywhere with that shyness and embarrassment.

"I mean...I wouldn't hesitate to stare at you..." she purred as her eyes looked between his legs.

Jack quickly dealt out the cards before the Doctor could die of embarrassment.

'This is really fun.' Sophie thought to herself with a smirk as she grabbed her cards and looked at them.

'Why me? Why couldn't it be 'dress poker' instead of 'strip poker'?' the Doctor groaned to himself.

She was the first one to lay down her cards.

The Doctor and Jack set down their cards, showing that they lost.

"Your turn, boys." Sophie gave them a wide smirk.

Jack quickly pulled his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head before he looked over at the Doctor, who just pulled off his red high-tops. "Seriously? That's a very lame move."

Sophie pouted to herself at the fact that the Doctor didn't take of any of clothes off. Oh well, at least she had Jack's bare chest to look at.

Jack smirked as he slid the card deck over to the Doctor to shuffle. "Next time, it's the jacket." he told him.

The Doctor reluctantly shuffled the card deck, grumbling over Jack's comment.

"Nice chest, Jack..." Sophie flirted to make the Doctor jealous as her eyes trailed over his upper body, licking her lips.

That made him slightly mad. She shouldn't be checking out Jack, only him. Why did he have to be so nervous?

"Very nice." To make him more jealous, she slid a finger down Jack's chest in a seductive way.

The Doctor dealt the cards, nearly throwing them at his companions.

It was working. She shared a smirk with Jack as she grabbed her cards and looked at them.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, there was a lot of clothing laying around the console. Jack was down to nothing but his boxers, not afraid of how he looked at all. Sophie was in just the matching set that Jack had given her, wearing a huge smirk on her face. Ever since she revealed the set, the Doctor crossed his legs to hide the forming bulge. Her plan was definitely working.<p>

As for the Doctor, he was topless and shoe-less, however, he was still wearing his pants.

While she smirked, she couldn't help ogle the both of them. Man, was she lucky. She had two gorgeous men almost naked in front of her. Though she was eying the both of them, her eyes mostly stayed on the Doctor especially at his chest. Just the sight of him without a shirt sent warmth in between her legs.

As they all looked at their cards, the Doctor noticed her eyes on his pants. He swallowed as he looked down at his cards.

As she stared at the bulge in his pants, she really wanted to see his cock. She bet he was large.

Jack set down his cards with a smirk. "Beat that."

Sophie forced herself to look away from him to look at Jack's cards then hers, causing her to smirk. "Oh I will." She rested her cards down.

Then they both looked at the Doctor, who very slowly set his cards down on the floor. He lost.

"Pants off, Doc." Jack said while his smirk widened.

"You heard the man." Sophie winked at the Doctor.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he pulled his pants down his legs, getting it over with.

Sophie's mouth went dry at the sight of him wearing these tight silk blue boxers. They hugged him in all the right places. She couldn't help but groan out loud.

The Doctor's eyes shot open at the groan. They were both staring at him in awe.

"Wow..." Jack said, not taking his eyes off of the boxers.

"Yeah..." Sophie breathed, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I changed my mind...can I have that threesome now?" Jack said suddenly.

The Doctor glared at him as he grabbed his pants, holding them over the bulge between his legs.

This time Sophie let out a groan of disappointment.

"That's it, we're done." he said as he started grabbing his clothes.

"Come on...it was just getting good..." Sophie said as she moved over to him and grabbed the hand that wasn't grabbing his clothes.

"Oh yeah, good for him. So he can stare at the both of us and try to seduce us into having that threesome that he keeps talking about." he said sarcastically.

"Come on...you're the only one I'm interested in having sex with..." she blurted out without thinking about it.

His eyes widened as he looked over at Sophie.

"I mean...uh..." she sputtered.

"What...did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"No...you...you just said..." the Doctor trailed off, almost unable to respond.

There was no way she was getting out of this one. "That you were the only one I'm interested in having sex with..." Sophie finished in a whisper, eyes looking away from him.

Unaware to the both of them, a mistletoe appeared above their heads.

Jack looked up at the little green plant. "Umm...guys..."

Sophie didn't look away from the Doctor and he didn't look away from her. "What?"

"Look up..."

Almost at the same time, they both looked up at the little plant hanging above their heads.

Sophie immediately knew what it was and blushed slightly. "Mistletoe..."

The Doctor's cheeks turned red again. "How did that get up there? That wasn't there before."

Jack smirked as he silently thanked the TARDIS. Looks like she's on my side for this.

"I don't know..." Sophie murmured, still staring up at it.

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

They both looked over at Jack.

"Go ahead and do it. Better not break tradition. Just kiss guys."

Sophie gulped, feeling nervous as she looked back at the Doctor. Then she slowly reached up to cup his face.

The Doctor's eyes widened at her gesture. Was this really happening?

Once his face was in her hands, she knew this was real. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned in close to him. Soon, her lips pressed up against his and sparks flew.

The Doctor was surprised at the feeling of her lips and then after a few moments, his eyes fluttered closed.

She gasped softly against his lips, loving the feel of them on hers. This was better than she imagined.

The Doctor was still for moment before he started moving his lips against hers.

When he started kissing her back, she squealed internally. He was kissing her back! Her kiss turned enthusiastic as her tongue gently licked at his bottom lip for entrance into his mouth.

He was surprised by her action, but granted her entrance eagerly. She was kissing him! He never imagined that this would be happening right now.

Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth as she moved even closer to him, practically sitting in his lap.

The Doctor fell back on his bum as she climbed into his lap, making this kiss more passionate.

She could feel him pressing against her, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Jack sat off to the side, smirking in triumph. It worked! "You guys know you have to breathe eventually." He joked.

They didn't even hear him. Sophie ran her hands up and down his bare back, pushing her hips against his.

The Doctor moaned as she brushed against his hardness, making his hand grip her back.

God, he felt amazing against her. After running her hands down his back a couple times, she ran her hands through his hair.

Jack shook his head at the couple before he stood up and grabbed his clothes. "Okay, since you're both so consumed in each other at the moment, I'll just end the game here and let you guys continue. Merry Christmas and I expect presents tomorrow!" He said as he walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

They didn't even notice he was gone. Sophie moaned into the kiss as her fingers tangled in his hair. It was so soft in between her fingers.

The Doctor slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch.

"Doctor..." She moaned his name as one of her hands left his hair to reach up to the clip of her bra.

"Sophie..." He moaned at the sound of his name.

She got her bra unclipped and unfortunately she had to break the kiss to slide it off of her.

When she broke the kiss, the Doctor was so lightheaded as he tried to figure out what was going on. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at Sophie, who had her bra off, showing off her breasts to him. What was happening?

Not saying anything, she grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts, causing her to give a small gasp at how it felt to have his hand there.

His eyes widened as he felt her breast.

Seeing his wide eyes, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Sophie...I..."

"Yes...?" She leaned in and started nibbling at his jaw.

He moaned softly. "We...oh...what are..."

She nibbled on his jaw for a bit before trailing her lips down his neck to his pulse point, nibbling him there next.

"Sophie..."

After nibbling there for a minute or two, she pulled back to kiss his soft lips again.

He sighed as his arms wound around her back.

His lips felt so good against hers and she wondered how they would feel on other parts on her body. She gently pressed her body against his as she started to move her hips against his.

"Mm...Sophie...Sophie...stop..."

"We should...move...somewhere else..."

She nodded in agreement as she leaned in to kiss him heatedly again.

He groaned and he tried to get up without breaking the kiss.

Though she didn't want to break the kiss if she didn't then they couldn't get to the good part. She broke their kiss and stood up, helping the Doctor to his feet and tugging him out of the console room, her heated eyes locked on his.

Leaving his clothes behind, the Doctor followed her out of the room in a trance, never taking his eyes off of Sophie's.

She led him to her room and opened the door without breaking their gaze before taking him inside, closing the door behind her.

He quickly moved forward and captured her lips, wanting to kiss her again.

As soon as his lips touched her, she shoved him up against the closed door and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

He groaned into her mouth as his hand grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer.

"Doctor..." She moaned against his lips as she ground her hips against him.

His fingers slid along the skin of her thigh, making her moans increase.

"Oh..."

His lips trailed down to her neck, caressing her skin.

One of her hands raked through his hair. "Doctor..." she moaned. "Please..."

"Please...what?" he mumbled.

"I need...you..."

His hips started moving against hers, grinding his arousal against her panties.

"Fuck..." She moaned, bucking her hips against him.

He was surprised by her cursing, but he wasn't really distracted by that, he was distracted by her moans for him to take her.

Her hand left his hair and her leg removed from his waist. Then her hands moved to the top of his boxers to take them off his body.

He groaned as he pushed her towards the bed as his boxers slid down his legs.

He pushed her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit it and she broke their kiss to climb onto the bed. As she moved towards her pillows, she wiggled out of her panties.

Smirking at her, the Doctor climbed onto the bed, sliding his boxers off of his feet before he rested on top of her.

He was pressing against her bare heat now, making her gasp loudly. "Doctor..."

Cupping her face, he leaned back down and kissed her lips again heatedly.

She moaned into the kiss as she spread her legs so he could slide into her easily.

He gasped into her mouth as she slid over him. He never imagined that it would feel so good.

She whimpered at the feel of him inside of her. Oh god, he felt amazing. She was so happy that this plan worked.

He stilled for a few moments before he started to move slowly.

When he started moving inside of her, she moved back against him as her hands gripped at his back.

The Doctor moaned deeply as they began moving together.

She moaned deeply as well while her legs wrapped around his hips, bringing him in closer. "Oh Doctor..."

"Sophie...ahh..."

Now used to the size of him, she moved faster against him.

His eyes squeezed shut as her walls slid over him faster.

She broke the heated kiss to arch against the bed, her chest lifting up with her. Her nipples were hard and ready for him to suck on.

Seeing what she wanted, the Doctor's lips moved down and found a bud and began to suck.

She gasped sharply.

He sucked on the bud eagerly, wanting to hear her moan again, for him. Hearing her moan was what he had been dreaming about ever since he fell for her.

"Oh Doctor...Doctor..."

It sounded even better in real life.

"Harder...suck harder...Doctor..." She moaned as her hips bucked against his.

He groaned as he did just what she said, letting his free hand come up to pinch her unoccupied nipple.

Another gasp escaped her lips. "Doctor...fuck..." Her hands moved down to cup and squeeze his bum.

He bit down on her nipple as she squeezed him.

"Doctor..." she whimpered in pain and pleasure at his bite.

His tongue soothed the bite, hoping that he didn't cause her too much pain.

The pain went away as she moaned and she started moving her hips even faster, squeezing his bum again gently.

He moaned against her breast before he switched over to the other breast, sucking on it just like he did with the first.

"Doctor...god...you're amazing..." she breathed out.

He smirked against her breast, hearing that compliment. He never expected to be hearing that phrase in this kind of situation. Usually she said it when he was able to save the day or when he took her somewhere. Now this gave that phrase a whole new meaning.

"So amazing..." Her hips bucked and twisted against his.

Suddenly he bit down harder as her walls contracted around him at a different angle. Now that felt different. It wasn't bad or anything, far from it. It felt...great.

"Doctor!" she cried out his name at the way her walls squeezed around him.

Another groan erupted from him as he tried to focus on sucking, but her contracting walls were distracting him from doing so.

She was getting a little tired of him being on top and she flipped them over so she was on top of him.

The Doctor broke away, staring up at Sophie in surprise. What was she doing?

"Don't worry..." she whispered huskily. "You'll like this..." She lifted herself up, putting her hands on his chest as she started riding him hard.

He gasped as his head fell back against the pillows. This was definitely new.

She smirked at his reaction as she moved faster and harder, riding him good.

"Sophie! Oh Sophie..."

She moaned at the sound of her name. It made her get wetter and her juices dripped down his cock deliciously.

His fingers dug into the bed sheets as she rode him roughly.

"God..." she whimpered, feeling herself getting closer and closer with every movement.

The Doctor's back arched against her bed, moaning her name with every breath he took.

"Doctor...I'm...oh..."

He could feel a knot inside of his stomach beginning to twist. What was happening to him?

He was pulsing inside of her and she knew she only had to give one final thrust for him to come undone, which she gave to him. She was wrong though.

"Sophie...I...I don't...oh..." he groaned.

"It's o-okay...cum for me..." She gave him another rough thrust.

The knot snapped, making him release inside of her, screaming her name out. "SOPHIE!"

She came with him, screaming his name along with hers, "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor fell back against the bed, panting heavily.

Sophie collapsed on top of him, moaning softly. That was the best sex she ever had.

His eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath from the intensity.

She gave a breathlessly sigh. "Wow...Doctor...that was...amazing..."

"I know...wow..."

She giggled at his response.

His head turned so he could rest his cheek on the pillow. "Wow..."

She giggled again as she snuggled into him. "I love you..."

The Doctor's eyes shot open at that. Did she just say 'I love you'?

Sophie knew exactly what she said. She lifted her head up to into his eyes.

"I love you."

He met her eyes, feeling his hearts race at her confession.

"So much..." she breathed as she reached up with one of her hands and caressed his cheek.

The Doctor never dreamed that she would ever say that to him. He didn't think that she would ever kiss him, let alone sleep with him. This was the last thing that he imagined Sophie saying to him.

When he didn't say anything, she said his name softly, "Doctor?"

He stared for a few moments before he shook his head. "No...no this...this isn't real. It's just a dream..."

"No it's not, Doctor. This is real. I love you."

He sat up in the bed. "No it's not. This isn't happening. You don't love me."

Her legs wrapped around his waist for the new position. "I do. You have no idea how much. And this is real, I know it is."

"No Sophie, it's not real. I'm going to be waking up soon and you won't be here in my bed."

"I will."

"Sophie, it's happened before and it'll happen again."

She looked at him surprised. "What?" Then she realized what he said and a shy smile appeared on her lips. "You've dreamed about me...?"

He blinked at her. Of course he did, almost every night. She would be there, confessing her love for him and then they would either kiss or end up in bed together, every time. But then he would wake up and then she would be gone and he would be left heartbroken.

"Do you not remember that?"

"No...but I've dreamed about you too...I never thought you would...I mean...why would you dream about me? I'm not anything special...

He sighed. "Sophie, I tell you every single time in the dream that you're special. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. And you'd smile at me and then we'd make love every single time."

"Really?" she whispered. She had only dreamed about him saying those words and she was actually hearing them for real this time.

"Yes, really. I don't know why I'm telling you this when you know that I've always thought that. I always tell you it."

"But this isn't a dream. This is real."

"Will you stop telling me it's not a dream? Of course it is, you would never tell me that you loved me in real life. You're just my friend and you'll always be my friend. That's how it's always been. So please just...stop..." he said, looking away from her, unable to stare into her eyes anymore.

"I'm not going to stop...this isn't a dream. This is real...it's so real...I love you and you've never been just a friend to me...you're so much more than that. I just never told you because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way as I did."

That was a new line, one that she had never time him before. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I love you so much...that it hurts...it killed me not telling you how I felt..."

Another new line. Was his dream changing?

She knew that no matter what she said he wouldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. Maybe if she just showed him. With that in mine, she pushed her lips against his.

His eyes widened as she kissed him. What was she doing?

"This is real..." she whispered against his lips before kissing him deeper.

"It...can't be..."

"It is..." She nibbled at his bottom lip as her hands caressed his sides.

A small moan escaped his lips.

When he moaned, she sneaked her tongue into his mouth and caressed his with her own. "This is real..." she moaned into his mouth. "Oh...it's so real..." She started to move her hips against his again.

Another moan came out as she moved. How was this going to make things better?

"How can you think...this is not real..." she whispered. "This is real...you wouldn't be able to feel me...like this if it wasn't..."

"But...I can feel you...in the dreams..."

Her movements paused and she broke away from his lips. "You can?" She was surprised and in awe. "I can too..."

He stared at her confusingly. "What?"

"I can feel you in my dreams too...but I always thought that it was imagination..." She let out a breath. "Can you...hear me in my mind...as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we marked each other as mates..."

He stared at her in shock. He almost forgot that they has marked each other.

As soon as she said that, her hand went up to trace the spot where he had marked her in the dream. It wasn't there though but it might not be there but that didn't mean it wasn't.

He watched her hand as she rubbed her neck. That was where he marked her.

"If this was a dream...I would still have the mark...but I don't..." She met his eyes.

"It could be invisible."

She sighed in exasperation. "It's not...why are you so convinced this is a dream? Do you really think I would lie to you about this not being a dream?"

"But you could..."

"If there's one thing I'm not...it's a liar." She was a little angry that he would think that about her. If she wasn't so in love with him, she would smack him in the face for being an idiot.

He frowned at her. "I know that you're not a liar, but every time you say that you love me, I wake up and you're not there. And when I see you in the morning, you go back to treating me like the friend that you always traveled with."

"I couldn't just throw myself at you, Doctor...and you didn't treat me any differently either...don't you think I was just as heartbroken as you were when I woke up and you weren't there? That I wasn't upset that had to be around you every single day after having those dreams of us making love? Because I was. You have no idea how sad I was...sometimes I thought about leaving...but I couldn't because I loved you too damn much to let you go." By the end of her speech, there was tears in her eyes.

His gaze softened as he looked at her. When she began sobbing, the Doctor put his hand on her arm. "Sophie..."

Before she could stop herself, she flinched at his touch as she covered her face with her hands so he wouldn't see her crying but it was already too late for that.

He felt bad for snapping her, whether it was a dream or not. Then he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

She buried her face into his chest, sobbing into it as she wrapped her own arms around him.

He hushed her softly as he held her. "I'm sorry..."

She didn't respond as she was too busy crying her eyes out.

He stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down. "Sophie...shhhh...I'm sorry..."

She just couldn't stop crying and she tried to pull away from him, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Sophie please...please..."

She didn't listen and still tried to get away.

He held her tightly, not letting her go. "Sophie please...stop..."

She still struggled against him. "Let me go..." she whimpered.

"No I don't want to let you go..."

She didn't say anything this time as she still tried to pull away.

"Please don't leave Sophie..." He said, tightening his grip on her arms.

"Why should I?" She sobbed. "You don't even believe I love you..."

"Because I don't know if it's a dream or not...if it wasn't a dream...then...then I would tell you...that I love you..."

"This isn't a dream..." She stopped struggling and looked up at him with tears dripping down her face and there was new tears gathering in her eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you...Doctor...please believe me..."

He felt tears pricking at his own eyes. "Sophie...I don't...I..."

"What can I do...to make you see this is real...please I'll do anything..." she pleaded.

The Doctor didn't know what to do. How could they prove it wasn't a dream?

When he didn't say anything, she guessed that he couldn't think of anything and she sniffed as she tried to get out of his grip again.

The Doctor sighed as he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her.

The kiss surprised her. The first thought was to pull away but she didn't and instead, she kissed him back.

He put as much passion as he could into the kiss.

She could feel the passion in his kiss, causing her to moan gently into his mouth.

Then he pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Sophie..."

"Yeah?" she asked in a breathless tone.

"If this is a dream...I...I just want you to know...that I love you...I always have...and I always will..."

"Doctor..." she whispered, meeting his gaze. "I love you too..."

He wiped her tears away gently as he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes at his loving gesture.

"Stay with me tonight..." He whispered.

She opened her eyes to stare into his. "Okay..." she whispered back.

He lay back on bed, pulling her to his chest.

She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes. "I love you...and this isn't a dream..." she whispered."I'm going to be here in the morning...I promise you...Doctor..."

"I hope you are...it would be a great present..."

Sophie smiled at the comment. "Then I expect you to tell me you love me and kiss me like never before..." she whispered again as she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

"Don't worry...I will..." The Doctor mumbled as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Review please! :D**


End file.
